Current methods of accessing customer service support present a number of difficulties and inconveniences for customers with impairments or disabilities. Some companies fail to provide any accommodations for individuals with disabilities, thereby alienating an entire group of potential customers. Other companies provide minimal accommodations for customers with disabilities, such as dedicated support specialists and special dial-in numbers, but such resources may be difficult to locate or may have only limited availability. The inconvenience and ineffectiveness of these support options can lead to frustration and low levels of satisfaction among customers with impairments or disabilities.